


Sweeter Than Pi

by Pterodactyl



Series: Nerds!Klaine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i was doing trig today and i suddenly had the urge to write nerdy, goofy klaine using maths pick up lines on each other. i’m very sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Pi

They don’t usually do homework in Kurt’s room, but Finn’s football buddies are over. As safe as they might be with Burt lurking around the corner, neither Kurt nor Blaine feel comfortable sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table with their bullies sitting ten feet away, especially after Blaine had been brutally slushied on their way to Kurt’s car.

So they’re lying on Kurt’s bed, sharing a Trig textbook and absentmindedly playing footsie as well as they can while lying next to each other.

“This angle is acute, right?” Blaine asks, pushing his glasses up his nose with his knuckle, and Kurt leans over to see which question he’s looking at. This close, he can smell the shampoo Blaine used and the aftershave he keeps in his bag.

“Yep,” he says, checking the answer against his own work, “That’s right.”

“Thank you,” Blaine kisses his cheek and then Kurt has a stroke of genius.

“It’s acute,” he says slowly, “Like you. You’re acute.”

Blaine goes very still beside him and then says softly “Please don’t tell me you just compared me to an angle.”

Kurt has to pinch his arm to stop himself giggling. “You’re acut _ie_.”

“Oh my god,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine throws his pencil at him, “You doofus, how long did it take you to think of that?”

“I just thought it up now,” Kurt attempts to smother his laughter but Blaine looks so affronted he can’t help it, letting his face fall forwards onto his textbook as he laughs. Blaine huffs. “I hope that wasn’t a badly hidden short joke either.”

“No, sweetie,” Kurt giggles, “You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Blaine just pouts and picks his pencil up again, putting the tip in his mouth so he can chew on it as he stares at the next question. Kurt grins and leans in to kiss his shoulder, picking up his own pen to finish the question he’d started.

A few minutes later, Blaine leans over and whispers “I wish I was your derivative so I could be tangent to your curves.”

“Blaine!” Kurt gasps, “You -”

But his boyfriend is doubled over laughing, his face all scrunched up and his glasses crooked. Kurt pokes him in the stomach. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No, no, I just -” Blaine starts chuckling again, “I just, oh my god, I had to, I just had to." 

"You little,” Kurt shoves him, shaking his head, “That one was worse than mine!”

“Shut up, it was great,” Blaine pinches his arm, “Better than yours.”

“Fine,” Kurt narrows his eyes, “You win, this round, Anderson. But I’ll get you.”

“Oh, sure,” Blaine smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. As soon as he goes back to his textbook, Kurt pulls out his phone and googles  _math pick up lines_.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Mm?”

“Are you a ninety degree angle? ‘Cause you are looking right.”

“No,” Blaine says, trying to suppress a smile, “No, Kurt, that was terrible.”

“Shut up, it was fantastic,” Kurt snorts, and Blaine grabs the phone out of his hand and scrolls quickly, pursing his lips. “Hey Kurt, wanna poly my nomial?”

“No, you suck,” Kurt laughs, snatching his phone back, “Hey honey, you’re sweeter than pi.”

“Aww, you’re too good to me,” Blaine bats his eyelashes and Kurt pretends that doesn’t turn him on, leaning over to kiss his temple and tug at a wayward curl.

“Hey, boys?” Burt pokes his head down the stairs, “Dinner in five, okay?”

“Okay, Dad!” Kurt calls, pushing himself upright and shutting his textbook. Blaine does the same, storing his in his bag and reaching out to take Kurt’s hand as they reach the stairs. And Kurt has another stroke of genius.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Yeah?” Blaine turns, and Kurt leans in and whispers “Nice asymptote,” and smacks him on the ass.

Blaine turns beet red and squeaks “Kurt! You’re horrible!” as he dashes up the stairs, laughing. He’s pretty sure that counts as a win.


End file.
